


Secret Santa

by pickyourselfupfred



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas, Samantha, an early present for you. A one off, rather cheeky, seasonal story. Wishing you all out there the hope that Christmas will bring your dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



It was their first Christmas together in New York and although Fred had bought several presents for Ginger he was anxious to make this occasion rather more special.  
So come Christmas Eve Fred was spending the holiday with Ginger alone in her apartment. They’d had a very pleasant evening so she was a somewhat surprised when they turned in for the night. Fred kissed and cuddled her but they didn’t continue their usual lovemaking. Oh well, she thought, I’ll pay him back tomorrow – after he gives me my presents.

Just after midnight she was woken by a voice saying, ‘Open your eyes Ginger’.  
She did and was very astonished to see Santa sitting on the bed. He wore his red and white suit but somehow was a tad different. He was thinner for sure and he had no beard. Funnily enough he looked a little like Fred.

‘Have you been a good girl Ginger’, he said in a low husky voice.  
‘Yes Santa’.  
‘Then I’m going to tell you how Santa will reward you’.  
‘Oh that’s nice’.  
‘ Well first I’m going to kiss your face, your eyes, your cheeks, your mouth – especially your mouth. Then I’ll kiss your neck and afterwards your nipples. I’ll take them in my mouth and play with them until they go all hard and pointy. You’ll enjoy that’.

She looked at him with wide blue eyes.

‘Next you’ll open your legs very wide and I’ll find that button you hide down there. I’ll suck that in my mouth and bite and lick it. You’ll like that very much. I’ll watch as you get all wet down there and kiss you till that little button gets hard and pointy too. When it begins to throb and you start getting all squirmy down there I’ll take my special Santa wand and, ever so gently, put it inside you, so deeply that you’ll think you’ll split in half. I’ll move it up and down, slowly first then a bit faster. Then you’ll kind of explode and you’ll feel pretty good too’.

She blinked.

‘I’ll have to have a little rest then it will your time to play. You’ll put my special wand into your mouth and just like me you’ll suck and kiss it. That will be nice for me. Soon Santa’s wand will be all red and swollen and then you can sit on my lap and let it go inside you again. This time we’ll make it slide up and down together and we’ll both enjoy that very much. And if you’re a very good girl perhaps, just perhaps, we’ll explode and get all squirmy together’.

Ginger’s heart was beating furiously.

‘Would you like that story to come true Ginger?’  
‘Yes please Santa’.

And on that special Christmas night it did.


End file.
